Il n'y a pas que les ramens dans la vie ! ah bon ?
by Sayuri-Ooo-baka
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont ensemble et vivent ensemble. Suivez leur quotidien dans ces petites histoires courtes où la vie n'est pas une simple histoire de ramen ! Quoique d'un point de vue du langage Naruto, ça reste à voir !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à MR. Kishimoto ! mais il m'aime bien alors il me prête ces personnages quelques temps ^^

**Pairing** : SasuNaru

**Raited** : T

**Note** : Bon, alors pour commencer, c'est la première fois que je poste une fic dans le secteur "Naruto" alors j'espère ne pas me trompé complètement et que cette fic plaira aux gens. J'ai vraiment voulu posté cette fic sans prétention parce que l'idée me trottait dans la tête ! J'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût et que ce n'est pas un gros navet... Enfin bref, mon but principal est de faire rire (_faire rire ? "essayer" est le bon mot...) _En tout cas, Sayu la folle vous souhaite une bonne lectuuuure ! :P

* * *

Chapitre 1: La brosse à dents, un objet indispensable.

Cela faisait quelques mois que Naruto et Sasuke habitaient ensemble. Il y avait eu toutes ces histoires avec Sasuke qui cherchait la vengeance et Naruto en avait beaucoup souffert. Quand Sasuke est revenu, au début Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux et il était resté amer même après que Sasuke se soit excusé. Pourtant il avait tout fait pour le défendre lors de son procès pour avoir trahis Konoha. Sasuke le lui sera à jamais reconnaissant et tous deux se sont avoués leur amour depuis toujours et ont ensuite décidé de sortir ensemble. A partir de là tout est devenu magnifique pour Naruto et Sasuke, il y avait juste quelques uns de leur amis qui n'approuvaient pas au début mais ces deux là s'aimaient vraiment. Donc tout allait pour le mieux, sauf que si quelqu'un suivait leur quotidien, on en rirait et on se demanderait comment ces deux là ont pu finir ensemble, vu leur caractères si différents, c'était carrément risible...

-SASUKEEEEEEE !

-Quoi ? S'exclama Sasuke en entrant dans la salle de bain, à l'appel de son nom.

-Je peux savoir où est ma brosse à dents ? Demanda Naruto en faisant légèrement la moue.

-Je l'ai jeté, baka. Répondit Sasuke d'un ton plutôt calme.

Naruto le regarda incrédule puis porta son regard à l'endroit où était censée être sa brosse à dents et se tourna à nouveau vers Sasuke. Le temps que l'information passe dans la zone fonctionnelle de son cerveau, il resta sans bougé mais quand il capta enfin ce qu'il se passait, il poussa un cri d'horreur.

-Non ! Pas ma brosse à dents ! Hurla-t-il. C'était ma préféré ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant que Sasuke commençait à répliquer.

-Naruto, ce truc qui te servait de brosse à dents était tellement abimé que je me demande bien en quoi ça pouvait être utile ! Quand une brosse à dents est dans cet état, on la jette !

-Mais ça fait trois ans que je l'ai ! J'ai jamais eu de problème et elle est très utile ! S'écria Naruto indigné.

Sasuke se figea. Il avait bien entendu. _Trois ans ? _Non, il devait rêver... Naruto continuait de le regarder avec pleins de reproche et Sasuke interloqué, balbutia :

-Je-je rêve ! Et m-moi en plus je t'embrasse tous les jours, bordel !

-Quoi ? Tu insinues que j'ai les dents sales ? Ma brosse à dents faisait tous le travail nécessaire avant que tu la jette comme une mal propre ! Imbécile !

-Aaaarg ! Tu m'énerves ! Je vais à l'épicerie d'à côté te chercher une brosse à dents ! Dobe !

-Mais ça ne sera pas la même bro...

-La ferme.

* * *

Bon y a peut être encore des fautes, (conscience : elle a eu la flemme de vérifier !) CHUUUT !

Le petit quotidien de nos deux amis reviendra bientôt ! au prochain chapitre ! (conscience : sauf si c'est de la daube...) - Toi, le ferme ! grrr !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à MR. Kishimoto ! mais il m'aime bien alors il me prête ces personnages quelques temps ^^

**Pairing** : SasuNaru

**Raited** : T

**Note** : Ouais ! la suite ! j'ai eu la force de continuer mon délire, les amis ! Oui je sais, malheureusement j'ai d'autres idées ! Pourtant la meilleur solution que je peux vous donner c'est de cliquer sur la flèche juste en haut à gauche ! elle vous permettra d'être en sécurité ^^ Sinon... bah je ne peux plus rien pour vous...

**Je tiens à remercier asukafox , koalamanga , Fanademanga , MissHaru qui ont eu le malheur de lire cette fic et de laisser en plus une review ! o_o **

**Plus sérieusement : Merci à vous :D**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Quand Sasuke a une idée

Sasuke voulait pour une fois déjeuner au restaurant avec Naruto, dans un endroit autre que Ichiraku. Sauf que Sasuke savait bien que c'était impossible pour Naruto et donc une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit !

-NARUTOOO ! c'est terrible ! S'exclama Sasuke affolé, en entrant dans leur appartement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Répondit Naruto légèrement inquiet.

-Tu sais on avait prévu de déjeuner ensemble aujourd'hui, mais le problème est que... ICHIRAKU EST FERME !

-NANI ? ! ! !

-Oi, Naruto tu pleures ?

-Tu mens, baka ! S'écria Naruto avant de partir.

-Naruto ! Attend ! je... plaisantais ! Oi, teme ! reviens!

Naruto partit en courant vers Ichiraku, les larmes aux yeux mais finalement il vit que le restaurant de ramen était bien ouvert.

Sasuke regrettait amèrement cette «idée de génie» car déjà, Naruto est parti manger quand même ses ramens et en plus celui-ci lui faisait la tête depuis plusieurs jours ! Et Quand Naruto faisait la tête, cela voulait dire pas de sexe non plus pour Sasuke Uchiwa.

Au final la leçon du jour : On ne fait pas de blagues foireuses à Naruto Uzumaki, jamais !

* * *

Bon, je me tire une balle comme compensation après avoir écrit une horreur pareil... ... ...

...

Oui, bon je vais ressusciter parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un écrive la suite de cette pov' fic ! xD


End file.
